Among other things, a netting system may be used as a barrier across the front of a shelving assembly to prevent items on the shelves from falling. Ideally, such an arrangement should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and reliable in use. Also, convenient access to the items on the shelves may be desired, in which case, the netting should be readily movable into and out of its “barrier” position relative to the shelves. Moreover, it may be desirable to provide such a barrier across a shelf space or bay that extends upward beyond the shelf supporting structure.